bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Fünfte Staffel
Folgen Folge 1 (161): Rocko Gesteine! - (Rocko Rocks!) - Rockin' Rocko Januar 8, 2004 Folge 2 (162): Tutters Schuhen - (Tutter's Shoes) - Shoes for Tutter Januar 15, 2004 Folge 3 (163): Neuerfindunst! - (Contraptions!) - Contraptions! Januar 22, 2004 Folge 4 (164): Liebling Fabeln - (Favorite Fables) - Favorite Fables Januar 29, 2004 Folge 5 (165): Abendessen Machen im Bärenhaus - (Making Dinner in Bear's House) - Making Dinner in Woodland Valley Februar 5, 2004 Folge 6 (166): Etwas zu Tun, Tutter - (Something to Do, Tutter) - Something to Do, Tutter Februar 12, 2004 Folge 7 (167): Lass Jetzt Los - (Let Go) - Let it Go Februar 19, 2004 Folge 8 (168): Körpersprache - (Body Language) - Body Language Februar 26, 2004 Folge 9 (169): Du Bist Zuhause - (You Are at Home) - When You're at Home März 4, 2004 Folge 10 (170): Blumen, Pflanzen und Bäume - (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Let's Plant! März 11, 2004 ''Folge 11 (171): Tutter Raffungen Moss - (''Tutter Gathers Moss) - Tutter Gathers Some Moss März 18, 2004 Folge 12 (172): Anerkennung Tag - (Appreciation Day) - Appreciation Day März 25, 2004 Folge 13 (173): Verbringen Zeit - (Spend Time) - What Time Spends Mai 6, 2004 Folge 14 (174): Große Kugel von Feuerwehrleute - (Great Ball of Firefighters) - Great Ball of Firefighters Mai 13, 2004 Folge 15 (175): Eine Nagel Neu Spiel - (A Brand New Game) - A Brand New Game Mai 20, 2004 Folge 16 (176): Ojos Fehlt Freund - (Ojo's Missing Friend) - Ojo Misses Her Friend Mai 27, 2004 Folge 17 (177): Der Erstaunlich Skippy - (The Amazing Skippy) - The Amazing Skippy Juni 3, 2004 Folge 18 (178): Was ist Neu, Skippy? - (What's New, Skippy?) - What's New, Skippy? Juni 10, 2004 Folge 19 (179): Das Aasfresser Jagd - (The Scavenger Hunt) - The Scavenger Hunt Juni 17, 2004 Folge 20 (180): Bär Große Ferien - (Bear's Big Holiday) - Bear's Big Holiday Juni 24, 2004 Folge 21 (181): Die Wahrheit Beginnt - (The Truth Starts) - The Truth Starts September 2, 2004 Folge 22 (182): Bestürzung zu Rocko - (Dismay to Rocko) - Dismay to Rocko September 2, 2004 Folge 23 (183): Ein Autoreise im Bärenhaus - (A Road Trip in Bear's House) - Let's Hit the Road September 9, 2004 Folge 24 (184): Bären Geschichte - (Bear's History) - History, Herstory, Bearstory September 9, 2004 Folge 25 (185): Überlebende Skippy - (Surviving Skippy) - Surviving Skippy September 16, 2004 Folge 26 (186): Zeige Ihre Zeug - (Show Your Stuff) - Show Your Stuff September 16, 2004 Folge 27 (187): Legende von Skippy - (Legend of Skippy) - Legend of Skippy September 23, 2004 Folge 28 (188): Schlimmsten Aktuelles - (Worst News) - Worst News September 23, 2004 Folge 29 (189): Erwarten zu Kooperieren - (Expect to Cooperate) - Expect to Cooperate September 30, 2004 Folge 30 (190): Eine Seltsame Vogel - (A Strange Bird) - A Strange Bird September 30, 2004 Folge 31 (191): Ojo der Angsthase - (Ojo the Coward) - Ojo the Coward November 4, 2004 Folge 32 (192): Pläne für Skippy - (Plans for Skippy) - Plans for Skippy November 4, 2004 Folge 33 (193): Eine Leistung - (An Achievement) - Let's Make an Achievement November 11, 2004 Folge 34 (194): Das Boot Schwimmer - (The Boat Float) - The Boat Float November 11, 2004 Folge 35 (195): Rocko Geht Zur Uni - (Rocko Goes to College) - Rocko Goes to College November 18, 2004 Folge 36 (196): Verbringen der Ansicht - (Spend the View) - View of Spending November 18, 2004 Folge 37 (197): Schlimmsten Bestürzung - (Worst Dismay) - Worst Dismay Ever November 25, 2004 Folge 38 (198): Schlaf Schon Tutter - (Sleep Well Tutter) - Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash November 25, 2004 Folge 39 (199): Der Letzte Tag von Maus Schule - (The Last Day of Mouse School) - The Last Day at Mouse School Dezember 2, 2004 Folge 40 (200): Es ist Toll, Ein Bär zu Sein - (It's Great to Be a Bear) - This is Your Life, Bear Dezember 9, 2004 Category:International BITBBH Seasons